edpfandomcom-20200214-history
AniMat's Reviews
AniMat's Reviews is a web series created by Mat Brunett (aka AniMat) that began at the beginning of 2010. In the series, he talks about his opinions on the latest animated films released in theaters worldwide. He also occasionally reviews live-action films as well as the Epic Mickey games. Each episode of AniMat's Reviews is done using clips and trailers from the subject of each episode, with AniMat narrating over background music about his thoughts on it. He uses this technique with everything he reviews, except live-action films, the last two Epic Mickey games, and Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2, which were done in a vlog-style review. He usually rates a film by it's story, it's animation, it's characters, and sometimes, it's songs. In 2011, he added to the series, the AniMat's Seals of Approval and Garbage, which are awarded to the best and worst animated films he reviews respectively. Later, in mid-2013 a spin-off of the series was created called, AniMat's Classic Reviews. Season 2010 *AniMat's Reviews - Fantastic Mr. Fox *AniMat's Reviews - The Princess and the Frog *AniMat's Reviews - How to Train Your Dragon *AniMat's Reviews - Shrek Forever After *AniMat's Reviews - Toy Story 3 *AniMat's Reviews - Despicable Me *AniMat's Reviews - Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *AniMat's Reviews - Alpha and Omega *AniMat's Reviews - Megamind *AniMat's Reviews - Tangled *AniMat's Reviews - Epic Mickey Season 2011 *AniMat's Reviews - Gnomeo & Juliet *AniMat's Reviews - Rango *AniMat's Reviews - Mars Needs Moms *AniMat's Reviews - Rio *AniMat's Reviews - Hoodwinked Too!: Hood vs. Evil *AniMat's Reviews - Kung Fu Panda 2 *AniMat's Reviews - Cars 2 *AniMat's Reviews - Winnie the Pooh *AniMat's Reviews - Puss in Boots *AniMat's Reviews - Happy Feet Two *AniMat's Reviews - Arthur Christmas *AniMat's Reviews - The Muppets *AniMat's Reviews - The Adventures of Tintin Season 2012 *AniMat's Reviews - The Secret World of Arrietty *AniMat's Reviews - Dr Seuss' The Lorax *AniMat's Reviews - The Pirates! Band of Misfits *AniMat's Reviews - Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *AniMat's Reviews - Brave *AniMat's Reviews - Ice Age: Continental Drift *AniMat's Reviews - ParaNorman *AniMat's Reviews - Hotel Transylvania *AniMat's Reviews - Frankenweenie *AniMat's Reviews - Wreck-It Ralph *AniMat's Reviews - Rise of the Guardians *AniMat's Reviews - Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two *AniMat's Reviews - Epic Mickey: Power of Illusions Season 2013 *AniMat's Reviews - Escape From Planet Earth *AniMat's Reviews - The Croods *AniMat's Reviews - Epic *AniMat's Reviews - Monsters University *AniMat's Reviews - Despicable Me 2 *AniMat's Reviews - Turbo *AniMat's Reviews - Planes *AniMat's Reviews - Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 *AniMat's Reviews - Persistence of Vision *AniMat's Reviews - Free Birds *AniMat's Reviews - Frozen *AniMat's Reviews - Saving Mr. Banks *AniMat's Reviews - Walking With Dinosaurs Season 2014 *AniMat's Reviews - The Nut Job *AniMat's Reviews - The LEGO Movie *AniMat's Reviews - The Wind Rises *AniMat's Reviews - Mr. Peabody & Sherman *AniMat's Reviews - Muppets Most Wanted *AniMat's Reviews - Rio 2 *AniMat's Reviews - Escape From Tomorrow *AniMat's Reviews - Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return *AniMat's Reviews - Maleficent *AniMat's Reviews - How to Train Your Dragon 2 *AniMat's Reviews - Planes: Fire & Rescue *AniMat's Reviews - The Boxtrolls *AniMat's Reviews - The Book of Life * AniMat's Reviews - Big Hero 6 * AniMat's Reviews - Penguins of Madagascar Season 2015 *AniMat's Reviews - Strange Magic *AniMat's Reviews - The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *AniMat's Reviews - Cinderella + Frozen Fever *AniMat's Reviews - Home *AniMat's Reviews - Tomorrowland *AniMat's Reviews - Inside Out *AniMat's Reviews - Minions *AniMat's Reviews - Shaun the Sheep Movie *AniMat's Reviews - Hotel Transylvania 2 *AniMat's Reviews - 100 Greatest Cartoons *AniMat's Reviews - The Peanuts Movie *AniMat's Reviews - The Good Dinosaur * AniMat's Reviews - Anomalisa Season 2016 * AniMat's Reviews - Norm of the North * AniMat's Reviews - Kung Fu Panda 3 *AniMat's Reviews - Zootopia *AniMat's Reviews - Ratchet And Clank *AniMat's Reviews - The Angry Birds Movie *AniMat's Reviews - Finding Dory *AniMat's Reviews - The Secret Life of Pets *AniMat's Reviews - Ice Age: Collision Course (upcoming) Category:Series Category:AniMat's Reviews